Metamorphosis
by fourwingchronicles
Summary: The first chronicle. An everyday girl gets pulled from her world and forced into a role she did not know was her own. In a journey of discovery, magic, and purpose, Hawk begins her walk into the future, as she will soon discover her place as something mor
1. Chapter 1 Outcast

Fourwing Chronicle: Fire Emblem Metamorphosis- Green, Black, and Blue Chapter 1: Outcast 

She was carrying her lunch through, sliding it weakly along to the register for her purchase. But on any ordinary day, it seemed, something weird, though subtle, always had to happen. Unfortunately, today was to be a day she had dreamed of experiencing, and dread all at the same time.

She moved along like the other students of her high school, but this girl had always thought of herself differently, and set herself apart from them. If there was a deeper reason, besides her natural abilities and her denial of acceptance, nobody knew of it, at least not yet.

The thundering voices of hundreds of young adults gorging and conversing often didn't appeal to her either, so as she always did, she admonished her heavy black headphones and CD player she kept tucked away, even though the school ruling was against possessing this equipment.

But her meditation was cut short, as something kicked her chair from behind. With a disgruntled growl, she turned to find one of her acquaintances seeking her attention. She waved and dismissed them as quickly as she could, and returned to her personal meditation, and shortly departed back to class.

"Who is that?"

One teenage male teased, ribbing his friend with a laugh, pointing at the young woman who passed by with a low gaze and somber expression. In a moment they fled back to their classroom and nothing more.

Heading into one of the older classrooms at the end of the hall, she set down her bag with a sigh, and was promptly greeted by her comrade, whom she had come to call by his nickname after his favorite character, Chief.

"Hey Hawk! How are you today?"

His tone was always chipper; she couldn't help but lift her head and put on a little smile for him.

"Oh just the usual, hon. No need to worry..."

Chief cut her off though, "You liar... I saw you huffing and hustling about. Now what happened?"

She gave a sneer, "What doesn't happen boy." Smoothing back her naturally curly, long, dark blonde hair. "I'm arguing with my parents as usual, the teachers are worried about me and my sudden independence... they all believe I'm changing in the wrong way, but I don't agree with them."

Chief's cheeky grin faded with understanding, as he gave her a friendly, yet distant pat on her shoulder. "Your family has always been hard on you... It's no wonder you feel the way you do."

Hawk merely shrugged. "It's never just one thing. Life's never that simple."

Chief rolled his eyes, "It's those random jerks out there, isn't it? Why do you let them treat you like that without a word? You're tough enough to make them shut up if you wanted to!" Chief put up his hands in fists and mocked himself fighting the air.

Hawk shook her head, "I'm an outcast. That's what I choose to be. Left alone and unknown. That's worked best for me. Now, get to work..."

She usually was the hard nosed prompt that kept him working, as Hawk was the only one in the room who could put up with his personality without lashing out at his persistent behavior, ever. She muttered to him while they worked on their sketches. "Besides, that would break my vow of non-violence, Chief."

"Enh, you're too nice to everyone. One of these days you're gonna snap, and the whole world will feel the wrath of Hawk."

She sniggered at the prospect, "If I wasn't as accepting as I am, who else would?"

Though Chief lifted his finger, as though he had some witty comeback, instead he found no excuse and worked for the rest of the class time silently.

But Hawk's mind was uneasy for a time, as an old reality visited her mind. She wasn't always this gentle soul and pacifist heart. It had only been a few years since they moved away from that place, where she had gotten involved in some shady activity. Most of it was blurry even now, but one thing never faded and that was the feeling she got when she got into any action. Hawk knew her strengths were festering, deep down inside of her, but she prayed they never would surface again.

At the end of the day, Hawk drove down the country roads, away from the mainstream traffic. She often sped at tolerable, though illegal, speeds. Glancing up on the side of the road, she could see the horse farms' herds running as one. Hawk smiled, thinking of a time when the horse was a sacred animal. When honor was seen in your character, not by the people you knew or the things you wore.

I only hope that I can be different when I get out of here. That someday I will be known for who I am, and as a noble person. I want to be a legend.

But I also hope that someday, somebody like my friends from afar might see this place, for what it really is... simple living, and a good natured lifestyle, not to mention the glorious animals. I really do love it here, even if that is all I can love about it.

Out of the low-lying mists, their hooves flashed, triumphantly stretching over the terrain. Eyes and ears pressed, the natural fury of it all shining through.

A rider in red armor urged her on without whip, only tight words that showed his desire. The chestnut war maiden continued onwards in the area known as Pharae. The man soon pulled his mount to a halt, as he recognized another horse tied near a tavern and decided to stop by.

"Kent!" A green armored cavalier called out.

"Sain... who are these women... why must you make a pass on every female that draws breath?"

This greeting was quite normal for the two companions, who then proceeded to drink and speak well into the night. Kent went on to rebuke Sain, as he was fulfilling his duty as protector of Cailin's marquess heir, lady Lyndis, while Sain had, conveniently, gotten sidetracked on a scout mission Kent had assigned him, and ended up courting women and enjoying himself. But as Sain expressed his slight embarrassment, and they both agreed to return to lady Lyndis in the morning.

The reason for Sain's celebration was not unknown though, as he and Kent and an entire legion of acquired warriors fought through a conflict of politics and power, overthrowing a landlord, rescuing the current marquess from being poisoned and relinquishing his domain to his envious cousin, and reunited the fated sword bearer with her grandfather. The entire area was celebrating quietly, and a time of peace and prosperity seemed to be a bounty they would enjoy for years.

But as most stories go, evil doesn't die, it just appears in many different forms, through different people and situations. The next great upheaval was to be lead by a man who now traveled to a legendary island in the southern ocean, Valor Isle.

Nergal, a secretive dark druid of the highest power, was drawn by the stories of dragons and a gate that would lead them into this world. For hundreds of years ago, dragons did live in their realm, but for some unknown reason, mankind felt the desire to claim this world as their own and began a war with dragon kind. Driving them off into their own world, they used one of their greatest creations to escape the tyranny of mankind, through the Dragon's Gate. These days, it is common knowledge that this pathway was destroyed. However, following rumors and journeying far and wide in search of greater power and immortality, Nergal was finally at his search's end.

Convinced he could control the massive elemental beasts, he aimed to conquer the entire Lycian continent. For now, Nergal lead a fleet of mercenaries along with him for the time being. These warriors came with an immense legacy of doing good acts for the people through the upheaval of unruly leaders, this group was known to all as the Black Fang. They were more of a secondary force, as Nergal had his own army as well, in case anyone dared to interfere with his plot. He broke away from the lot of them and headed into the ruins alone, and began tampering with the pathway between worlds, never having any clue as to what his attempt would actually bring about. The end and a new beginning, but all he sought, for now, was the dragons.

And as with reality, he may have thought out the plot, but fate, much like anything in nature, is never that easy to predict, nor control.


	2. Chapter 2 HalfBlood

Chapter 2: Half-blood 

Sitting down in front of the computer, she jumped onto her usual sites, and spoke to her friends on the usual subjects of daily life. But then she noticed something curiously out of place.

When she went to her closest online friend's site, it was down. Not only was it down, it had no trace of being an existing domain name. A tad confused, to say the least, she asked her friends what the matter was, and if anything had happened to her friend. Even more bizarre was their response.

Who are we talking about here?

Come on! He's the reason I'm so attached to the Internet!

No, you said you did it because you wanted to reach out to people.

Impossible... Are you just messing with me!?!

Hawk, you have known us for over a year now, and trust me, I am not screwing with your head.

Taken back in utter astonishment, she sat back, grasping the arms of the chair, defeated. Suddenly her closest companion had disappeared from all existence. Worse yet, he was removed from all memory, and it was as though he had never been alive at all. But she was sure of it; she remembered his voice, his humor, and all the times they had shared together. He had inspired her to write again and pursue her real interests, even in the face of the most detested opposition.

"Where did you go..." she thought aloud, springing to her feet, she went to her room and started sifting around. She found pictures she had drawn for him, but his picture was missing.

Losing him was the one thing she couldn't handle. He was one of the most important, if not the most important thing to her. Diving into her bed in a flurry of tears, she clung to the sheets and her pillows in overwhelming anger. She knew her parents would have forgotten too, so when they approached, she cast them out completely.

Hours passed, and the afternoon grew late. Hawk did not eat dinner, she was so shaken, and she just couldn't handle anything for the time being. She only hid away and secluded herself in her room that was her last sanctuary.

Nergal clutched the coveted dragon quintessence at the first step of the Dragon's Gate, grinning adamantly as he alone would witness his conquest's beginning.

Hawk never left her room, and as the night fell, her family went to bed, while her emotions began to subside.

But she couldn't get any rest at all, as an absurd twist of reality made her worry for his safety and well being on a new level. This all tugged harshly on her heart, and at around 1:30am her mind came to a halt, as she heard something.

When she went to check on it, her guess from the kind of sound she felt that it was a car crash. When she looked out the window, this was confirmed, but then came a voice...

"Who's there?"

But there was no response. Convinced she was losing her mind, Hawk walked to grab a drink to try and rejuvenate herself, but then she heard it again.

"What in the..."

This time, it answered.

"Greetings my dear. I am sorry to have startled you."

Hawk paused, a mortified look on her face. "Who is this? ...And why are you in my head?"

In a disturbing tone, the voice went on. "I'm sorry... but I need you my dear. Do not fret..."

Hawk's mind was suddenly overtaken by a horrific sound that filled her head and caused her to toss her drink aside and sink to her knees in submission.

"That's it..." the voice returned, "I will bring you to a better place... follow my words."

Every time the voice paused, the painful noise consumed her senses. She panted, begging inside, clutching the ground, eyes shut.

"Move towards the light, dragon..."

Confused and suddenly stricken again, her head pulsed fervently, but she managed to voice out, "...I don't see... anything."

Just as she announced the problem, the solution appeared, as a light formed on the ground around her. She wanted to crawl away, but this light made the god-awful sensation dissipate.

"Now relinquish yourself... come."

Exhausted and mentally distraught, she collapsed.

The next sensation she felt was of falling, but the pain in her body, her weakness and exhaustion all faded away, so she let go of everything around her and continued to descend. This all came to a blunt stop however, as Hawk was tossed mercilessly onto a stone surface. Supporting herself weakly on her rather battered arms that had caught her when she stopped falling, she blinked, attempting to regain her vision. But then she also heard a very disgruntled voice.

"What in the name of black magic is this? I wanted a full dragon, not some bastardized half demon!"

Hawk growled, "I hope to god that you're not talking about me."

"_Yes!_" He screamed. "You atrocity! A damned animal!"

"I'm just a human..."

The shrill voice laughed sickly. "You, girl, are _no_ human!"

"What the..."

Her vision slowly returning, Hawk looked at her hands, but there was no change. However, she then felt two new sensations on her back and another on her lower back. Slowly looking to her lower half, she was shocked to find that her legs were gone, replaced by heavy, green, scaly legs with four considerable claws on each paw. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a set of skin stretched appendages that formed wings below her shoulders. Also a green tail unraveled from behind her, tingling in pain. Her eyes filled with tears.

"What am I? What happened..? Where am I?"

Stowing the now useless orb away in his robes, he muttered, "I can only answer the last question... half blood." He said it in such a way that his identification of her was purely demeaning. "You are now in the realm ruled by humans, none of your kind exist here. Lycia, that's the name of the main continent, if you survive long enough to realize it. Now if you'll excuse me I must go and hunt down another means of acquiring my pets..."

Leaving her alone there, Nergal informed a few of the Black Fang warriors to destroy the _demon_ inside. Obediently, they readied their weapons and entered the site.


	3. Chapter 3 Unreality

Chapter 3: Unreality 

Slowly entering the crumbling ruin of the island, the five soldiers fanned out. The archer hid around the columns, the thief disappeared into the shadow beside the gate, while the three husky warriors marched firmly in plain sight, booming their presence and strength. This made Hawk flinch. For some reason she felt like she could hear every echo at the same time, and when the archer had tried to keep out of sight, she spotted him. And the rogue, she could smell, sweating in fear at the sight of her. But she sat there a moment, still a bit out of her mind, and shook her head to try and realize what had happened, and then what was going on.

Hawk rubbed her eyes wearily. "Wait... was that Nergal... am I dreaming..." She spotted the approaching Black Fang members. "And just what are you all... Black Fang... what are you doing looking at me like that... are you... oh son of a..."

Hawk got to her feet in a quick, but uneasy manner. Her balance was a bit off, but shifting into a position to fend off the humans, she growled in both fear and anger.

Seeing the obvious challenge of the female, the warriors barreled in, hoping to frighten her into submission and to end this quickly. But as they stormed on their worn crude leather footwear, Hawk used her flexible claws to spring tactfully from the ground and into the air above them, clinging to a stone rafter.

Frustrated, the men all looked for a way to knock her down. While they did this, Hawk was shivering.

"Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to you? Are you actually going to..."

In an instant the girl received her answer as the twang of a bowstring attempted to startle her with a wild shot. It missed, but succeeded in its surprise. Hawk fell heavily with a dull thud against the ground.

Slightly dazed she scrambled to her feet. She hit her head rather hard and didn't really notice that it was bleeding fairly well from the back.

Confused, angry, she felt some old fighting spirit inside of her rise up. And now after having seen their intentions, Hawk flew solely on instinct.

The swords came flying at her through the dust of her landing, but merely tasted air. She came up swiftly behind them having run around through the debris in the area. Lowering her head she angled herself to ram them with all her might put in her right shoulder. In a quick tackle she knocked the first one down, and swung her tail around to trip up the other.

The axe wielder came in with a roar, but Hawk lifted her leg to kick him before he could get close enough to cleave her. When she looked up though, she found that while she planted a heavy hit, her new claws now were embedded into his chest. The brute stood paralyzed with the mortal blow. Hawk withdrew and he slumped over onto the ground.

Hawk gasped. "... What have I done..!?"

She backed up two steps before tripping over the two swordsmen. Landing clumsily before them, they snorted and yelled at her while grabbing their weapons and slashing towards her.

Rolling away just as each swing should have hit her the moment before, Hawk evaded them, with blood rushing out of her head. She quickly became dizzy and disoriented, but if she intended to stay alive she knew she would have to let her anger do the work and destroy them.

The swords fell quickly after Hawk dove into their owners, grabbing them by the throat and then locking both of their necks under her right arm. Inside, it pained and thrilled her to feel their hearts in her grip.

But also inside her head, she could feel a scream. It was as horrible and painful as the noise that had brought her here.

She let her arm go limp and their two bodies fell to the floor.

Hawk stood astonished at herself, tears filling her eyes in shock.

But the chaos wouldn't stop for her as another shot was fired, this time hitting her in the side and breaking under her ribcage.

With a growl she ran straight at the archer, knowing he couldn't shoot well under pressure at point blank range. Hawk jumped on him and dug her dragon claws into his throat.

After she felt him die off, she slowly turned to the last living thing around that still attempted to hide behind the shadows. Her eyes were wild and her mind was not her own anymore.

Everything went quiet for a time as Hawk disappeared behind a column. The thief panted quietly, terrified of the creature's force. His comrades ravaged in such a crazed frenzy, and now he knew he was next.

His neck snapped.

The thief dropped to his knees before falling forward pathetically. Hawk stepped out of the darkness where she had crept up behind him. She looked down at his body with blank, cold eyes.

"A pity."

Hawk ripped the arrow out of her side with a quick yelp. She didn't know if it hit any organs, but its presence wasn't pleasant in any way.

Hawk took a few steps to leave this horrid place. However when she stopped to look back one last time, she felt a tiny stream of the archer's blood trickling and spreading at her feet.

When she looked at herself, she was covered in the smell and color of their stolen lives.

Her senses started to reel more and the blood she had lost from the back of her head started to pulse, then she realized this wound.

It finally dawned on her. What she had done. All of this rage, the aches of her suddenly exasperated muscles, it all just struck her like a ton of bricks.

Her body shook hard for a time as she stammered over to the entrance that flooded the area with a crack of light. Forcing it open, the moon and sky filled her eyes. It was all wrong, what she had done, the very heavens saw the sin on her hands.

Walking through the wood, she gripped her side and arms harshly. And when she got far enough off, she knelt down and lay in the foliage on the grounds. Her crimson bled onto the silky grasses around her as the horrible emotions penetrated free from their prison in a flurry. The night only brought it back to life as the images appeared in front of her mind.

No.

He's my friend.

I won't fight him, not for you or anyone else for that matter!

I don't care if it's for the clan or the gang. He doesn't know anything about fighting.

Why, do you want him dead or something?

The unforgivable scream filled her mind, echoed in this reality by her own.

Hawk lie nearly still, shivering and sobbing openly. Her pain was heard all over the island.

Nergal, who was on the opposite side of the area, ready to board a boat and depart heard this and grunted in displeasure.

"That little wench is still alive? She must have escaped somehow. Morphs, bring her to me alive at the gate. I have need of her."

A sick wry grin crossed his face as two cloaked men moved out.

Hawk eventually passed out, completely torn asunder from her misery along with her memories. She could only vaguely make out the forms of the Morphs that dragged her by the tail back to the ruins.

Nergal heard them a fair ways off and proceeded without hesitation. He knew her blood could aggravate the gate into opening; in which case he could dispose of her completely and possible conjure the entity he sought.

When he went inside however he was slightly unnerved to see dozens of bloody footprints leading to the door. It's as if the building had bled on its own from the proximity of the damage. He found the mercenaries dead on the ground. With a growl he raised his hand and had them absorbed of their deepest energies and caused them to dissipate.

The Morphs took extra care to bind Hawk as they brought her to the feet of their master. Nergal grinned in approval.

"Well done my pets. Go place her at the gate and depart."

Obediently, mechanically they did their task and left without a word.

Hawk however, came to. Looking around she seemed a bit confused. When she spotted Nergal she gave him an indignant stare. The fight having now faded from her mind as though seeping from the wound in her head, her form came fully under her control again from her instinct, along with her pessimistic irritation.

"As fun as this is... it's kinda stupid to leave me in the middle of a...

Oh my _god_!"

The stone gate fell away like an illusion behind her, revealing a huge vortex of fire. Distantly, Hawk could hear the faint roars of dozens of animals. But her eyes went wide when one of the voices burst forth, and landed heavily on all four paws, right behind her.

Besides the insane hiss that the immense wingless lizard produced, Hawk could hear Nergal cackling all the while. With a split second examination, she understood the animal to be a dragon of this world, a real live magical creature lurking over her. Hawk froze with realization and fear.

"Feast on her and obey me dragon!" Nergal's words piercing the noise.

The lavender skinned beast silenced almost instantly, and Hawk shivered as she felt its huge breath on her head. But after a few moments of what could only be described as smelling the girl, the bound woman lifted her head to see the beast. The dragon's head was turned to her in such a way so that its dark eyes could best view her.

With a growl she spoke, defeated, "Come on! He's provided floss for after you finish eating me for cryin' aloud! Eat me!"

She wriggled around in frustration, but this outburst from her caused the dragon's gaze to shift to Nergal. Now the beast displayed her hunger and anger. Standing over Hawk, almost protectively, its poisonous wings unfurled, sending dangerous vapors into the air. Hawk noticed that there was no change in the air that affected her, but Nergal was forced to shield himself, meanwhile the dragon took a threatening step toward him.

But Nergal did not move, as his eyes narrowed. "How dare you defy your master..."

The dragon roared and tensed its paw closest to the offender, but when she started swinging her tail, it collided with the sides of the Dragon's Gate, causing the subterranean area to shake and crack around them. Still Nergal did not flinch.

Hawk looked to the dragon, just as the dark druid sealed the beast's fate.

"Pathetic animal..."

He raised his hand and the gate shut, tearing the dragon apart and ripping it back into the vortex with a scream. Nergal, however, merely turned his back on Hawk and tapped his staff impatiently. Hawk was left stunned as her mind was reeling from the entire event, along with everything else, and she passed out completely.

"Morphs, send her to the angel's chambers and contain her accordingly." Nergal spoke, and obediently the two figures carried the half dragon off.

Hawk eventually awoke. How long she was out for she couldn't tell, but as she tried to move, she found herself shackled to a rock wall by her hands and feet, although the wounds in her head and side were mysteriously gone.

"Kinky, but it's just not my style..."

"I'd guard your tongue before you lose your head," a tense, quiet voice answered out of the nearby shadows.

Hawk was far past amusement by this point. "One way or another it seems I am bound to die here, so there's no sense in holding back... I'll never get to see my friends or my home again... just get it over with."

A stream of silent grief that caused her throat to close up a bit strained hawk's voice. The other person went silent.

Tugging at her chains weakly, Hawk fell back, drowning in thought.

Why did this have to happen to me? I was not created to live, or die for that matter, like this. What have I ever done to deserve this..?

The voice interrupted her train of thought suddenly. "Oh good, you're still here. Wait until the angel comes. He will release you, as you are no threat to him... and I will return to get you out of here. Understood?"

Hawk sighed, "Indeed, understood."

Hawk finally accepted the facts. The people here _were_ from the game Fire Emblem, except they were much more than 18-bit pixilated programs, and a considerably more dangerous. The way they spoke was a bit more formal, and she would take this behavior up. She would have been delighted to partake much earlier on, had she not been brutally alienated in a video game reality that suddenly was an all too real conflict she now must live out. Now a legendary assassin she had admired from afar would now hold her life at the end of his blades.

She curled up, in silent hope that the angel of death would take pity on her, and allow Hawk to go on and discover her real purpose, as she knew now that something greater was in motion. The question was what. The stillness of the room was broken with the shallow movement of the wooden door. Hawk quickly sat up, withdrawing her draconic features even more tightly, as a set of intentionally quiet footsteps came closer. In an act of furthering his atmosphere of intimidation, the 'angel' put out the few candles that dimly lit the room, causing it to fall into darkness that even Hawk's newly enhanced eyes could not view.

Hawk began to shiver at this point, as the footsteps continued closer and closer. Shrinking away, she froze when she felt the cold breath of a blade removed from its sheath on the edge of her right ear.

Hawk swallowed, "End it then."

Accepting her reality, she released her legs and arms and relaxed them, outstretching her tensed form.

But as sure as her fate should be sealed, her chains fell away from her wrists and ankles at once. The presence of the other fell away, but a moment before he departed, he whispered back to her.

"...Be grateful that the angel of death favors you... for no price could convince me to spare you. But know you are spared this hour, because I chose that fate for you... I never want to see you in my chambers again."

The door shut quickly behind him. Hawk rubbed her raw skin where the chains she struggled against had been. She looked up at the sound of a small trapdoor opening, flooding moonlight into the room.

"Come on we don't have much time..."

Hawk fled to the window and scrambled up the earthen passage, landing clumsily at the feet of a female thief. Hawk knew her as the Ostian spy, Leila. Grabbing Hawk's wrist, they dashed in a quiet urgency though the dark forests, until they reached the northern shore of the island. Finally she explained.

"Report to Lord Hector of Ostia what you have seen here."

While she spoke, she wrapped Hawk in a Black Fang's attire, expertly hiding all of her inhuman features seamlessly. When she was finished, she gently pushed Hawk towards the nearby ship, where two sailors waited to take her to the mainland.

For now, Hawk crept into the single resting quarter on the small ship, breathing a sigh of relief. At least she was safe for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4 Courtasies to a Stranger

**Chapter 4: Courtesies to a Stranger**

Lying on her back, swaying with the soft rocking of the boat on the water, Hawk felt her eyes drooping a fair bit in her exhaustion. One of the sailors came down to check on her and laughed.

"You can rest now, girl. This ship has had harsher travels. We'll be ashore in the morn'"

Hawk nodded and confirmed her trust in him by resting her eyes and relaxing in the cabin bunk. After she heard his footsteps overhead, her mind drifted much as the tides surrounding her do. She wasn't sure if she passed into a state of sleep, but everything went still and quiet. However, she saw her old life before her. Hawk was looking down at herself sitting in front of some game with her friends, viewing everything from a third person perspective.

Funny. I was always happiest with my friends, even though I was such a self-acclaimed loner. Now here I am surviving on the whims of luck and fate. All those past problems of fighting in that world are practically the lifestyle one must live in this place.

_I doubt I'll make it far. But hey, you have to always try, or you'll live in regret._

So look out Lycia, here I come...

She smiled and laughed in her mind as she started to come at ease about everything. She wasn't really sure why she was there, but she knew deep down it was a call for an adventure she had been waiting all her life for.

Suddenly the hustle and bustle of the landing stirred her from her mind. Hawk sat up and stroked back her hair. The darkness of the cabin was infiltrated by the light of a new day on the upper deck.

"Wake up, we're about to make landfall!"

Hawk understood and obeyed. She fixed her clothing to make it seamless on her rather distorted new form and headed up the ladder. The southern sea was breaking away to the continent's shore. Hawk had never really been on a ship before, and this boat had no sort of awe, but the sight of the oncoming land was a breath of fresh air and relief in her mind.

The sailors, or more so discreet pirates as Hawk had come to understand them, made coming ashore a quiet and organized event. She merely watched as she stood on the bow. When the bottom of the boat came abrasively onto the stone and sand, Hawk was ushered off by the two men and they set sail immediately, leaving her curious as if she would be witness to them again.

However after they had gotten a good few hundred feet onto the water, she realized she had absolutely no direction as to how to find Lord Hector or any of the others for that matter. In haste she called after them.

"Hey, how am I supposed to find them!?!"

But they were too far away to hear her. Sinking her hands to her sides she was reduced to searching them out on her own. Although they did not have a response for Hawk, a hand fell on her shoulder with a concerned voice following.

"And what might a fine little lady like you need help finding in this old port town?"

Hawk turned around in slight amazement. A Black Fang was addressing her as a comrade, but then she realized on sight of her, this was to be expected. She went on to explain.

"I was sent to find Lord Hector of Ostia, do you know anything of his whereabouts?"

The man nodded with a smile. From what Hawk could later recollect, he was looking her form over _rather_ thoroughly.

"North and slightly west. Seems they are heading towards the desert. Why I don't know, but that's where they are from what I've heard. A group just was heading up that way a few hours ago, you must be one of the elites going to back them up, eh?"

Hawk put on a smile. "Indeed. Thanks for your help."

The archer nodded and bowed his head as he walked away. The formality of this realm was absolutely astonishing to Hawk. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't put a name with his face and instead decided to focus on the task at hand as she set off on foot to follow the directions he had given so kindly.

The brush was rather thick under her boots and without her natural sense of balance Hawk would have found it much harder to proceed. Eventually she could hear shouts from afar along with clashes of weaponry, she assumed this to be their conflict and rushed even more so.

But as she was about to pass through the last set of trees and catch sight of them, a vine caught her leg and she fell face first into the dirt, right at the feet of a glorious white horse. The animal reared and flapped its wings, which indicated to Hawk that this was not only a combat animal, but also a Pegasus. However, when a slim spear pierced her shoulder to the ground, she could assume that Florina, though timid outside of battle, was now her rather painful problem.

With a growl that was rather animal-like, Hawk attempted to free herself, but then she realized a rather large error on her part, as she felt around and had no weapon. Now rather scared for her safety she quieted and waited for the rider's next move, while Hawk lay as still as possible.

But for whatever reason, the Pegasus she was riding reared up, drawing back the spear out of Hawk's body, and the animal proceeded to turn and gallop at another set of shouts. For a moment Hawk waited for everything to fade away, and then she attempted to move, slowly drawing her hands up she managed to sit and watch as at least a dozen warriors worked as a team to cut down their adversaries one by one.

In awe and slight shock she watched the merciless hooves of the horses trample the fallen while they continued to fight, until finally one of them spotted Hawk, gave a shout. Now all of them headed towards where she now crouched.

The definite sound of hooves rumbling her way was all the warning Hawk had in that moment, as something hit the back of her knees bluntly and sent her falling backwards. Her Black Fang outfit now in tatters, she was barely covering her secret. Attempting to sit up, Hawk was met with the end of a recently bloodstained spear tip, but having seen enough violence in the last few minutes. She reached up and pushed it away by the wooden staff right under the metal end without a hint of fear.

"Sain, leave her alone! She's unarmed!"

The tip prodded her irritably. "Is that so, mercenary?"

Hawk nodded, raising a hand to clear the dirt from her eyes and face. She quickly realized all of her companions from a game she had played a year ago now stood toe to toe with her, breathing, in flesh and blood right next to her. Deep down her joy overtook her and a smile crossed her face as she saw Lyndis step up to her.

Lyndis' deep blue eyes hid the fierce swordsman within her female physique. When she saw Hawk sitting, smiling at her, she was rather confused.

"So, are you an enemy? What kind of warrior comes without a book for spells or a weapon to fight with?"

Hawk laughed, swallowed up in her head by the nostalgia on sight of them, startling the lot of them. "I'm not your enemy! Quite the opposite really! I know all of you! You're my friends!"

A moment of silence and quiet muttering passed between the warriors. Sain and Kent, cavaliers and long time companions, questioned what she had said along with Dorcas the virtuous warrior, Erk the stern student mage, and the rather perky cleric Serra. The rather astonished little Pegasus rider Florina simply looked Hawk over, while the kind and honest archers Wil and Rebecca stood at her sides.

Sitting along with the solemn, nomadic archer Rath were Ninian and Nils, a set of mysterious performers that aided the rest. Nomadic archers were known for their mighty steeds that could bear many riders and knew the heat of battle. Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector stood beside their master cavaliers Marcus the veteran, and Lowen his immediate trainee.

Her eyes kept drifting and drifting to the rest of them. There were the two mighty generals of war that were burdened with immense amounts of heavy armor, and the thief Matthew, a trickster as well as a very underestimated warrior.

Most of them thought it best to keep their distance. Sain took the edge away from Hawk cautiously while Lyndis stepped forward and offered a hand to the fallen woman. Hawk took the assistance and stood comfortably with a quiet smile.

"I've come to deliver a message to Lord Hector of Ostia from on duty personnel on Valor Isle. The Black Fang have been stationed there, a large group by the looks of it."

A dark concerned look crossed over Hector's face. "Oh I see."

After this, the lot of them rested their weapons at ease as they prepared to head out. But Hawk sauntered over by Lady Lyndis gently, so as not to seem like any possible threat.

"Am I allowed to join you all?"

Lyn turned to her with a bit of a laugh. "Oh well, tell us your name, and can you fight?"

"I am Hawk, from... uh... a distant land. And... I can fight for you, and would fight for you milady."

She gave a gentle, humble bow that made Lyndis laugh so loud that everyone looked. Kent was so alert he came galloping in to see what was the matter.

"It's fine! You can come! We'll give you a weapon Hawk."

With a quick whistle Lyndis summoned the caravan master Merlinus. She fiddled through some curtains and pulled out a halfway decent blade and handed it to her.

The day was already late by the time they had made any headway and soon they thought it best to set in for the night. Rebecca and Wil returned with some game while Erk started a minor campfire so as to not attract unwanted attention.

Hawk was a little hesitant to approach them with the fear that she might startle them or that she should be suspected of anything, so she ate nearby, but not too close. Actually, the Nomad Rath decided to sit a few paces away from her, as that seemed to be his liking as well. He didn't even seem all that suspicious of Hawk; he simply preferred the quiet, as did his heavyset deep brown equine companion.

With a sigh of relief, Hawk finished and watched the others converse freely. She felt left out, but she knew this feeling from her old home, so it didn't bother her that much. Soon everyone was finished dining and prepared for a light sleep. Riders stationed their horses, and they mostly hid themselves among the longer grasses of the wooded area.

Matthew was watching Hawk move a bit further off as he settled into his place on the branch of an elder tree. "Hey tender foot, don't go running off on us or we'll cut you down next time, you hear?"

Uneasily resting on the outskirts of the group, knowing that they did not trust her fully yet, nor was she too sure that any of this was real, Hawk hoped separating herself might snap her out of this chaos. Hawk attempted to fluff a rock as she covered herself with a spare saddle blanket, laying herself gently, still shaken.

Any given day, I would have given up my life for this kind of experience, and now... I am terrified... I actually, desperately want to go home. I mean, this is just madness. And worse yet, it's real... What if I can't get back..? What am I going to do to find my place? Will I even last much longer? I... don't know...

Her mind quieted as she finally fell asleep. For as long as she could remember, Hawk had always had stupidly realistic dreams, and the impression of the day's events usually influenced them.

Thrown back into the fight, more erratic and dangerous than before, Hawk came out swinging madly. She felt enraged, confused, afraid, and insane all at the same time. Swing once, a thread of blood shot into the air. Swing again, a man in clad armor lay still and cold on the ground. The sound of screams of vengeance and pain flooded her senses as the enemy clashed all around her.

Hawk fell to her knees as the battle consumed her... she looked around at all the bodies, and then her fears were realized as she recognized the mutilated forms of her companions.

Why... why must they die. What curse has fallen on me that I must let them die for me this day? I cannot go on anymore... it hurts... so much...

Hawk drew her sword, and pointed it to her chest while resting her hands on her lap. Tears streaming down her cheeks. She just did not know what to think anymore. This was not a reality that she had seen for years. Her past sins did not fade, and now they were ripping at her again, attempting to consume her instincts...

_I will **not** let that happen again!_

She put all of her strength into the upward thrust, shutting her eyes bitterly and let out a reverberated gasp... as she felt nothing pierce her skin.

Hawk held out her hands as the blade had somehow disappeared. With a malicious energy and regret building inside, she threw her head back and let out a scream that was accompanied by the deeper tone of a dragon's roar.

She dropped her arms, and slumped onto the charred bloodstained grasses, trapped in shock.

But then something broke the clouds, catching Hawk's eye, she lifted her head wearily, and was left gasping again.

Suddenly a light flooded through the black skies, while as Hawk attempted to scramble away, the light took a vague form of a human.

The light ensnared her, but not harshly. With its touch came a comfort, causing her exasperated muscles to relax.

In a sudden burst, she came back to her senses, awakening with the dawn's light.

Rubbing her head, Hawk looked up to see the rest of the crew getting ready to depart. Matthew was actually approaching to awaken her, but saw her awaken on her own and simply smiled.

"Rise and shine late riser!"

Hawk rolled her eyes, but was relieved to see him and the lot of them quite well and alive. Gathering up her equipment she enjoyed the temporary comfort of feeling more accepted and gaining a relative trust with the group as she traveled right along with them on foot. The desert seemed intimidating, even now, but with their progress so far, she knew that it wouldn't be long before they would meet someone of great wisdom who might be able to help Hawk in ways that no other person of this realm could.

But it was another days walk to get to the edge of the Nabata desert, and it seemed that a greater fate would throw her one last curve before letting her continue on.


	5. Chapter 5 Kindness in a Killer

Chapter 5: Kindness in a Killer 

The group of warriors, mostly laden with their weapons and a few healing vials, pressed on into the west.

Their slow weary looking trod into the west was a bit pitiful, but that didn't really matter. All that was important was getting to their destination in one piece. It was a gentle pace for the most part, so they quietly went along without much of a problem of exhaustion.

But after a long while, many hours even, Hawk felt something to be wrong and stopped walking. Eliwood stopped behind her, nearly having run into Hawk.

"Is there something wrong?"

Hawk instinctively sniffed the air, even though this confused the young lord. Her tail, tucked away from view under her belt began to twitch. She remembered this subtle movement when the five Black Fang at the Dragon's Gate assailed her.

"There's trouble afoot my lord."

Confused even more so, Eliwood ordered for scouts to go out a bit and search while the lords took temporary shelter. Hawk refused to leave their side. While the lot of them were gone, Marcus, Lowen, and Hawk were their only protectors.

"Are you sure the poor lady hasn't gone mad Eliwood?" Hector asked.

Hawk answered by shaking her head, her form tensing at the thought of the impending danger. She looked around at various quiet sounds even more alertly, which the horses soon after also picked up. Lowen and Marcus tried to keep their animals steady, but when the trap finally sprung, they reared up and attempted to stomp the attackers wildly.

There were two eastern Myrmidons, the most dangerous sword warriors in the realm right on top of them, followed by a legion of six cavaliers, and Hawk could have sworn she heard wings beating distantly.

The pinned them against the cluster of trees they were hiding by. The swords came flying straight at them, however they only caught the legs of the horses flailing about. Finally the riders saw their movements and brought out their javelins in one swift draw and began combating them.

The six cavaliers following through were going to pose a more serious threat, but as Hawk turned to face the lords they had already prepared themselves to fight. With a huff, Hawk drew her weapon and guided them off to one side, out of the pin. Strafing back to back, the lords stood by Hawk as they each fought their own side of the mounted warriors. Hector's axe easily proved most effective against the lances, but Eliwood and Lyndis were having trouble. At one point, one of the horses reared up, and while Lyndis was distracted, the cavalier attempted to drive one hard hit into her.

Hawk stepped in, taking the point into her stomach. She fell onto her knees, while the horse continued to buck and snarl with its own animal rage. Hawk couldn't do anything for a moment, stunned as she looked to see the horse rearing again to carry through her final blow.

It never landed. The horse and rider were knocked aside by the full force tackle of one of the heavily armored generals. Panting, Hawk got to her feet to see the veteran toss a smile briefly to Hawk before moving on. She struggled to breathe as she gripped her waist tightly.

The pain subsided then with a flash of brilliant light. Serra had put her staff powers into work on her and Hawk felt its pure magic heal her back into perfection.

So this is what it's like... to be in battle... with them.

She picked up the spear of the fallen cavalier and skewered another warrior's horse with it in one heavy throw. Enraged, he came after her and met blade to blade. Tightening her jaw she forced some extra energy in her arms to push him back and cut him down. The others came arriving in just in time. The three remaining cavaliers reared and charged, and were effectively intercepted by the generals as well as the axe warriors that were in our group.

But just as surely as the fight was won, a whole stream of the Black Fang archers, swordsmen, pirates, knights; an entire legion poured out from the hills around them. Accompanying them were two Falco Knights, the established war masters of the Pegasus riders, leading them on with a brilliant set of two white beasts.

It was a pure surge, with Wil and Rebecca moving into a stealthier position. Kent, Sain, and all of the mounted fighters flanked the unit accordingly, while the two heavy generals barreled straight through the center. But the Black Fang warriors leaked through a bit and so even the lords had to fight harder than they ever thought. The overwhelming amount of the trainees separated each of the warriors as they all fought for their lives.

Suddenly emerging nearby, Kent could see Hawk bursting through the Black Fang's mercenaries in an unnatural fury. When he hesitated to look at her, an assassin sprang at him. As Kent turned back to see his demise, Hawk cut the assailant down in a flash as her steel sword slashed through his hide, from shoulder to the opposite hip.

Kent was astonished, even as he realized that Hawk now fought beside him, protecting his back for the duration of the conflict.

When the bodies and dust finally settled, Hawk was the only one that could be heard, panting, still taught and on edge. Kent walked over and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"The fight is over. It's all right Hawk."

But her tail kept twitching; she could sense more opposition. After a time however, she eased up a little as the rest of the group encircled her. Hector especially eyed Hawk in curiosity, but Lyn was the one to break the silence as she stepped up in front of the ridiculously riled up foreigner.

"Come on Hawk. I know it's hard to face what we must, but it's okay now..."

Hawk sheathed her crude sword. But even as they settled into camp for the night after traveling a bit further on towards the Nabata desert, Hawk kept a careful eye on their surroundings. Again she chose to rest apart from the others.

As the evening grew dark and cold, Hawk was the only one awake, forcing herself to keep watch. Thoughts swarmed through her as she shivered in her dark hide cloak, against the nearby mountain winds.

This sucks. I'm dropped in the wrong place at the wrong time in a body that's socially, completely unacceptable.

I'm losing my mind, flying on instinct... just... insane...

What?

Her eyes flashed at a subtle movement around a lone nearby tree. Growling and moving around on all fours, like the animal she was felt that she had become deep inside, she quietly, yet fiercely demanded a response.

"Reveal yourself or die."

Nothing but the wind was heard.

Hawk did not approach the area, but circled it, still creeping around on all fours. But her stealth didn't matter, as nothing dashed from sight. With a heavy exhausted sigh, she crawled over to the trunk of the elder elm tree. Sitting against it, she tossed her head back with a sizable thud and rested her eyes weakly.

"I can't keep up this crap... I'm not made to kill."

"...I could say otherwise."

A nearly silent and slicing voice interrupted.

With the sudden intrusion of the offender she had been aware of, Hawk attempted to lower her head and set herself straight... until she felt the shrill edge of a blade at her throat to discourage any action of her moving out of harm's way. She was forced to look into the piercing eyes of a tightly robed man, with dark sandy hair and the sleek build of a true assassin. Based on the fact that he had her subdued so precisely, she knew now first hand why they called him the angel of death.

But he didn't kill her. Finally Hawk settled her mind down and determined that she had to find out what he wanted, or die trying.

"All right..." she paused to see if he would move to kill in reaction, but there was no movement out of him, except his silent breathing.

"Well," she searched her thoughts in urgency to start a proper conversation, and found it easily. "Why did you say that you thought differently about my comment?"

A smile crossed his face, or at least his lip folded subtly in that way.

"You aren't suited for that blade, granted, but if you were to work with a lighter weapon, you could be one of the most feared warriors in the world."

His coarse voice pierced her mind, but Hawk had calmed herself down enough to keep steady.

"Jaffar, you speak too highly of me."

But he shook his head. "You are not human... or at least not ordinary..."

She rolled her eyes and huffed, as either he knew the truth about what was hidden under her clothing, or he had no clue.

"I am called Hawk, nothing more." She now looked to the blade that he still pinned her with irritably. "Either kill me now or release me assassin."

Jaffar slowly eased off, but did not stow his weapon just yet. Hawk looked at him more curiously as her fear actually fully subsided in his presence.

"There is no price on your head yet, Hawk, but tell me... how did you detect my presence?"

She froze, silently debating in her mind whether she should reveal her secret. So she questioned his caliber first. "Jaffar, if I reveal this, you will tell no other soul... or you will lie down and be ready to die if I should find you after your sin."

For a time there was nothing, but Jaffar eventually did give a slight nod. Slowly she raised her hands to back his blade off of her and sat while he crouched, almost submissively now, next to Hawk. Undoing her heavy outer cloak and unlatching the metal buckles on her boots, her wings silently unfurled and her feet relaxed casually before her. Lastly her tail unraveled from her waist and it rested carelessly on the grass.

The assassin, the legendary murderer of countless souls and the bearer of death to all, was stunned. His eyes went wide and he backed off a fair bit.

"What _are_ you?" his whisper rising slightly.

Hawk sulked, knowing her unacceptable form.

"I don't know what the actual description is, but from what I can tell, I'm a half dragon. I can detect opposition through some natural instinct that causes my tail to twitch."

She slowly tucked her wings and abhorred features back into hiding under the various coverings. Hawk stood, and Jaffar did as well. With a flick of his wrists he stowed his blades away in one sleek movement.

Looking down, a bit ashamed, she then revealed. "I am not of this world... my home is another world ruled by man where magic and dragon are mere dreams; not real in any way. I simply... when I was pulled... I became this... this... thing."

Her memory shot back to her like a bullet in her brain. Cringing bitterly Hawk muttered a few foul words that this realm did not recognize, as she felt herself fading and collapsing simultaneously.

But, just as suddenly she felt herself surrounded by warmth. When her head stopped wringing like a bell, she realized that Jaffar was sitting behind her, holding her, protecting her.

She wiped her wet eyes and saw the rising sun on the horizon.

"I am sorry about all of this..." But Jaffar shook his head and rested it on Hawk's.

"It's a memory... I know all too well the pain you feel."

She interrupted nervously, "The others will discover you if you linger here much longer."

"No worries. I am not an assassin for my looks dear Hawk. However, I did move you from that area a bit. I wasn't sure how loud you might be when you pulled out of your revalidation..."

Hawk gently stood up, pulling away from him. She looked back with fond eyes and walked, silently saying farewell with a brief smile. Hawk blushed a bit as she headed towards the sounds of the group awakening. And pausing to look back, Jaffar was already gone.

_I hope he doesn't realize that I had a crush on him. How pathetic am I to have fallen for a video game character... Oh well, I guess this is something only I will know, so who cares._

She laughed at herself as she walked on into the rising sun with a new comfort in her mind.


	6. Chapter 6 Living in Legends

Chapter 6: Living in Legends 

It didn't take but a few hours to reach the edge of the Nabata, and what a view it was. The foliage thinned until the earth gave way to the endless coarse sands of the desert. None of the party had ever seen the Nabata and had only heard stories of its majesty.

But the group quickly realized some of the easy shortcomings of this terrain. Sand got in their boots and inside their clothing, and the horses couldn't travel nearly as fast because of their slim legs that pierced into the ground and sank, burdening each step.

This scenario is just what the raiders lying in wait expected. A woman could be heard far off squawking about something.

Walking towards the noise, overlooking them from a dune, they could see a woman and her cottage being confronted by a slew of six bandits dressed in desert nomad clothing. With a growl, Rath stepped his mount a few paces forward to listen in, with Hawk right at his side. Hawk twitched her ears a little.

They seemed to be arguing about stolen goods and not paying their dues and the like. But from the continuing conversation, it looked like the woman was in for a fight, and was heavily outnumbered.

Rath turned and spoke quietly. "There's something going on down there. We should help her."

"Agreed."

Hawk started running down the hill while Rath readied his arrows, and this easily sent the suggestion for the others to follow. In a full tilt charge, the bandits spotted them quickly and began to run. The woman went back into her house.

Out of nowhere though, a wind kicked up and caused a storm to brew. Flustered by the incoming sandstorm, the horses all stirred, as they were already unable to keep a decent footing on the shifting sands. The bandits sneered and sprang at their opportunity, drawing machetes and stolen weaponry out. Hawk and the two generals came forward as a primary counterstrike. When their weapons bounced off the generals' armor with a severe clash the bandits became a little less sure of themselves. All six of them then turned on Hawk. Her armor was no where near the strength of the moving fortresses, so she pulled up her blade and pushed a few of them back while the others followed through, catching her off guard as her eyes shut tight in anticipation of her imminent pain.

Then there was another clash of metal and a set of horrified screams. Hawk looked up to see this looming figure that was even more bulky than the generals. His shadow overtook her form and blocked out the sun completely. Between him and the assailants was an immense steel axe with a precision edge, Hawk knew this as a 'killer edge axe' known for its proficiency in slaughtering anything and everything with its deadly design and lightweight. This being was Hawkeye, a berserker who acted as a nomadic protector, and coincidentally he was just passing by as these bandits attempted to raid the group.

Looking southbound, Hawk spotted two more individuals. One shot a silver arrow from a good few dozen feet away with elegant accuracy, while the other kept a fireball in his hands. These were Pent and Louise, the married lady and lord of Eturia. With the three new additions the bandits were quickly separated and thrashed until they found a gap in their formation and attempted to run away on foot.

As the bandits attempted to flee into the north, a heavy wind kicked up the sand in a whiplash. It made escape impossible, as the heavy gust became a weapon. As the rest of the group was awestruck, Hawk recognized it to be a work of magic and looked around for its source. Backing away pained, the bandits fell backwards and the caster emerged. A great white bearded man stepped forward with a glorious deep blue robe that contrasted the desert dramatically, crowned with a beaded headband, Hawk smiled as the sight shocked all of the other onlookers.

"Athos, the one we seek..."

The breeze fell as he nodded gently, "To know me on sight is to be of a greater purpose I believe, lady Hawk."

The lords looked back at her as she stepped comfortably forward. Athos placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shyly lowered her eyes. The arch sage merely laughed.

"A greater legend averts its gaze from me? Why, either you or I am misinformed, and I somehow doubt you know of your prowess milady." He lifted her chin. "Lady Hawk, do you know what the dragons here have written about you?"

She blinked, confused, wanting to hide in the back of the group again as her outcast instincts insisted, but Athos held her shoulder firmly and gently. Addressing the others he passed on some encouraging words before calling on Eliwood, speaking quietly with him and Hawk on a nearby dune. Athos' eyes looked softly to the young lord.

"Your father is still alive, but if you don't journey on with haste, he will be lost."

Eliwood was astonished, his jaw dropping for a moment. "But... he died... right in my arms..."

Athos smiled, and now his gaze shifted to Hawk. "With your help, you can save him and this realm. Your power is greater than my own, but it has not awakened yet. Lady Hawk, you must go on alone to find the city of Arcadia further hidden in this desert. This gem of Eturia is no mere rumor. As you know, Nergal and I studied our arts there only a few hundred years ago. Now you know much more than Eliwood and the others, you recognizing me on sight the way you did is a sure sign of this, so I needn't explain anymore."

Eliwood interrupted, "So, that's how she knew all of us... Without us ever having seen her?"

Hawk nodded in confirmation this time. She lowered her gaze respectively, "I can only hope there are answers in that place lord Eliwood. I will meet up with you as soon as I can. I just need to..."

Eliwood suddenly threw his arms around Hawk and hugged her.

"Umm..."

Athos chuckled under his breath.

"Eliwood?" Hawk's expression softened though as she felt him shaking and tearing up. She stroked his hair, whispering, "I won't fail, I will do whatever I can to get your father back..."

"No... Just keep yourself safe, and find a way to get to your home... back to your home and your family..."

She hugged him back, finally getting him to stand on his own. "Eliwood, when I get back I should tell you about my past, then you'll understand, okay. So just don't give up. There are great things ahead. No matter what happens, keep going, and I will meet you again."

She bowed one last time and headed towards the heart of the desert while Athos explained the next part of his journey, entailing them with details on the city of Arcadia and its residents as well as the legendary blade they were to seek next. Hawk knew they would head for Bern in the east and attain it and new warriors with a heavy sacrifice. She hoped to meet up with them at the final battle at the Dragon's Gate, where all hell was to break through on every level.

The desert was more agonizing than Hawk could have ever anticipated. After only a few hours of walking she pulled off most of her outer clothing and packed it on her shoulders. Extending her wings to catch any relief from the passing wind, her form was built in such a way that made this journey strenuous but not impossible. Anyone who saw her figure in the distance did not dare approach, so the walk was a rather long and lonely one.

I wonder if what happens here will fade and when I return to my world it will be as if nothing happened. Or am I to disappear from that reality like he... did... I wouldn't really cry a river over it but... right now I know I have to help these people, real or not, I am a part of this world. But man... it's hard to go on through all of this alone.

"Mmm?"

Hawk looked up with tired dry eyes at the arid path ahead. She spotted the crisp bones of some great fallen leviathan, along with it the small shelter of the shadow under its hollow skull. Resting in the shade, the day's heat would soon yield into the cooled night. Covering herself with her wings, Hawk was able to nap until the slightly frigid evening winds would eventually rouse her.

As the temperature dropped and Hawk awoke, she was glad to have dragged along the clothing on her back. Starting again accompanied by moon and starlight, she walked on mechanically until morning, scanning the horizon for any signs of civilization without any success.

Her thoughts drifted to Eliwood. It was likely they were nearing Bern, and the next night they would face the sorcerer puppet of Nergal, Sonia. She would come along with the Black Fang's angel of death as well, all in the defense of prince Zephiel, the poor soul who was in the wrong place in the worst of times.

Now Hawk sulked in self-dread.

What if I can't make it in time? Who might die for my folly? What if I am not fast enough and the world is overtaken? Am I to seriously be the force that is the only thing that will grant us a fighting chance?

Hawk grew delirious with dehydration in the new day's brimming heat. Fading fast mid-step, she hit the sands in a limp heap. Her strength and energy were sapped away from her very body. Cringing bitterly she felt her mortality getting the best of her.

So this is what it feels like... to see the end.


	7. Chapter 7 Eternal Storm

Chapter (7) Eternal Storm

Approaching Bern on foot was a rigerous journery for the most of the group. Even those on horseback began feeling the weary way of battle after battle. After saving the prince and gaining two members named Nino and the assasin Hawk had met earlier, Jaffar, Eliwood turned his thoughts on the strange warrior he had parted ways with, wondering how Hawk was doing.

Hawk felt her temperature cooling down and what felt like raindrops on her skin. She opened her eyes, her vision was still blurred… An eclipse? No a silhouette…

"Ah… Good to see you finally moving.."

Hawk's vision returned to her, as she saw a man with prominent purple hair and a monocle smiling down on her. At first she couldn't recall the man and assumed herself insane for a moment from dehydration. Slowly her mentality returned to her as she gripped her own heartbeat and calmed down.

"Thanks Canas." She said weakly, as she sat up.

He looked shocked at first, but soon regained his smile and gave her his flask from which she drank from hastily.

"The Nabata wasteland is a paradise to us magic adepts. Stories tell of the many magical artifacts lost in these sands, but I do believe I have found something truly spectacular."

"Pardon?" She looked at him, confused. Canas simply gestured to her legs, and then it hit her. She scurried for her Black Fang attire covering her legs and tail with it immediately.

"No, no it's quite alright, I've read about dragonkin in mythology, but this is the first time I've seen a half-human, half-dragon before." He put his hand on his chin and pondered.

"So it is around here, Arcadia... There was one part of this desert which had a seemingly ravenous sandstorm... Yet the rest of the desert remained untouched.." He tapped his chin in recollection, however the reason was very apparent to Hawk.

Athos' magic…

"You think you could take me there?" She asked.

"I would indeed, but I'd like to know your name, as it is apparent that you knew mine from just looking at me. It would be a long journey, and it would be difficult to make conversation."

"Oh, just call me Hawk" She replied with a gentle bow.

"Nice to meet you Hawk. Now I shall take you there, if you are ready to proceed.."

She gathered up her clothing packing it back onto her shoulders. As they walked onward, keeping in the same direction. They trudged for what seemed like miles of endless unrelenting desert. Eventually, they came upon a large sandstorm that whipped Canas' robes around him by the wind generated by the storm. A silver medallion now waved about with the robes which immediately caught Hawk's eye. As she walked over she saw the design was an engraved dragon held together with a out-of-this-time strap.

"Okay, here it is." He pointed straight into the middle. "That's the best way through is to keep walking in the same direction."

Could it be...?

"Where did you get that?!" She pointed to the medallion, which Canas immediately seized into his palm and allowed her to inspect further.

"This? I found it, in the desert just before I found you... Is it of any importance?"

Her thoughts shot back to the moment it passed from her hands.

"I made it here... As fast as I could.. I didn't expect you to arrive so early... Jeeze..." Came a teenage male, panting, having run a fair distance. He was dressed in jeans and a long sleeved, navy blue t-shirt, with brown spiked hair with a few patches of dark brown tint.

"Oh stop huffing boy, I told you to take your time over the phone didn't I?" Hawk replied, she was wearing her casual clothes along with a leather jacket and a backpack. An uncanny smile and chuckle hopefully making a good first impression as she wanted to make this a pleasant first meeting face to face.

"Yeah, but you should know I don't like making people wait... I'm almost having a heart-attack here due to the fact that I RAN like a MILE." Still catching his breath.

"Aww.. Poor Blake all tuckered out, eh?"

"Can say that again.. I need a drink."

She raised her hand directively. "Lead on, you know this place better than I do."

They walked on, the streets seemed more desolate than ever which was weird for midday traffic, just a few cars and people passed them by. Soon they got to the local pub and Blake brought a pint of coke for them both as they sat down and chatted. Once they had a moment of silence, Hawk reached into her backpack and pulled out a scrolled up page, tied with a silver dragon medallion with a fairly small black string. As she took off the medallion, Hawk unravelled the paper to show an A3 page of partially drawn dragons.

"I'm sorry it isn't completed but I haven't had much time lately..."

"Oh no, that's fine." Blake replied looking over the picture, noticing the small writing which read 'Rage Against the Elements: Dragons of Fire Emblem.' "What's already completed is stunning none the less."

Hawk smiled, pleased at his response. "Yeah, I've been meaning to give that to you for a while now.."

"Ah no worries, heh. It's basically your fault that I got addicted to that game, I'm like a walking Fire Emblem encyclopaedia thanks to you." He laughed a bit before taking up the medallion.

Hawk gave a sigh. "Well I did something good hopefully..."

"Well I guess I could always replace the string on this later, very nice." He smiled before tying up the picture again with the medallion.

"Glad you like it... Anyway, I'd best be off." Hawk stood putting on her jacket and picking up her backpack, Blake stood up afterwards holding onto the picture, giving Hawk a tight, friendly hug before they walked out of the pub and went their separate ways...

Could it be.. that he's here too?

"Erm... Yes it's mine, I must've lost it before I collapsed.." She replied to Canas.

He smiled and took it off giving it back to Hawk who put it around her own neck.

"Well let us move on, Hawk." Canas walked up to the sandstorm and covered his face with a hand before slowly walking into it, Hawk followed after using her wings to shield her eyes.

The storm at one point spun the air so violently that the grains of desert sand it carried could cut through flesh. Hawk overheard Canas with her sensitive ears, as he winced and began caving to the pain it brought as his exposed hand and shielded eyes burned with the storm's weathering damage. Eventually it forced him to his knees where he fell behind in the enshrouding sandstorm only able to watch Hawk walk on without him and disappear beyond.

But just as desperate as he became, he could scarcely breathe let alone cry out to her with the searing slicing winds. He eventually felt a definite relief, and much to his surprise he felt warm arms draw him close. A pair of wings encloaked his form, fully shielding him, and he needed no suggestion as Hawk smiled.

Canas could only smile back, grateful of his protector. "Truly a remarkable being.."

The storm whirled around them, seemingly slowing down there pace, still nothing was visible as the duo kept marching on towards the middle. Suddenly, the storm seemed to thin out and as they reached the end, giant walls were clearly visible.

They walked round before hitting a massive gap in the wall, guarded by a man behind him was a dragon lightest tint of blue, suddenly lifted it's head up and looked at Hawk, keeping it's gaze firmly on her. It then took a sitting position with it's neck in the air as if to stand to attention and never glanced at her again. The man walked forward up to them both.

"I gather you've been sent by Athos.. As almost nobody has ever found this place."

"Indeed we have.. I would like to know where the dragon libraries are.."

"Heh, you should notice a temple, inside is the library"

"Why do you believe us? We could just be making this up?" Canas questioned

"Cause sir" He looked straight at Canas. "You do not have a cruel demeanour about you, and this dragon hasn't once warned me of you."

"I see"

"Now you may walk on, as I'm sure you have your own things to discover."

"Thank you"

As they walked further into Arcadia, houses for humans and larger dens for the dragons were clearer, they walked along the large sand paths, Merchants were busy selling to the crowd and people had smiles on there faces due to the peace, the large temple was at the heart of this great place.

"Archsage Athos is alive?" Canas asked.

"Indeed he is." Hawk responded in a matter of fact tone.

"I would've never believed it.. I thought.. Never mind..."

Something followed them in the shadows, Hawk could already sense it her tail twitching steadily. It was watching them from afar, getting closer but still remaining hidden, moving from one shadow to the next at a hasty speed. They walked on slowly, then she felt a arm reach for the medallion on her neck, she grabbed it without hesitance, and pulled the whole body over her and onto the sands below. A person covered in it's black cape, now scurried to pull it off, revealing the back of their hair which was spiked up due to a black bandana.

"Well I call that a tie." The voice was male and familiar to her, he lifted up the medallion which he took from her.

"Blake?!"

He stood up and looked to her, his form and face still the same, he was wearing that of a thief's attire but all black. "Who is this Blake?" He said.

"... Oh.. No-one." She bent her head down, almost slightly jarred by meeting someone in his likeness.

"Hey hey, cheer up Hawk it's just a lil' laugh... I must say you look very... Different... From when I last saw you."

"Oh Blake." She tightly hugged him.

"Need.. Air... Pleasee."

"Oh hush, and don't screw with my head." She growled and let him go.

"Is he a friend of yours Hawk?"

"Indeed he is, Canas." Tossing her head a bit as if to scoff under her breath in distaste, but only as a joke. As in reality, she couldn't be more relieved to find someone she knew.

This reunion was unexpected, but Hawk would inquire more when she seperated from Canas as they headed together to the temple guarded by prolific dragons and beautiful spellcraft, their time for discovery had indeed come.


	8. Chapter 8: Deep Shock

Chapter 8: Deep Shock

Walking up the steps to the temple, they were so close to gaining some answers. But before they could enter, Hawk's arm was caught by another lady, accompanied by a female dragonet on her shoulder. Though she had a bit of a scare, she turned without violence as her smile calmed Hawk down a fair bit. Blake also stopped midstep to see what was going on, however Canas went on as though nothing had caught his attention. He wasn't one to be easily deterred.

Hawk blinked as the girl laughed. "What are you wearing? Come on, let's get you out of those rags!"

Before she knew it, Hawk was being dragged along to a cloth shop and being fitted for some new outfit she had no clue she was getting. Blake followed along and watched from the window, quite amused at Hawk's baffled stare.

After a short time, she came out with a very light attire, covering her upper halve and leaving a double strap over each of her shoulders. Her stomach showing, a cloth wrapped around her tail and waist covering her pelvis appearing as one cloth, but securely held, with a little extra fabric draping down in front. This minimal cloth was perfect for the heat of the Nabata desert and life in Arcadia.

She was amazed at how she was dressed, "Thank you but.. how much do I owe you?"

The girl laughed, "I'm closing the shop and helping my aged father out, honestly, no charge my friend. I hope you enjoy yourself in Arcadia." She went into the back room and Hawk left with another look back at her in thanks.

Meeting up with Blake face to face outside all of a sudden, she tucked her ears.

"Don't worry I didn't see a thing."

"Yeah right..."

"No, seriously Blake's honour" He put out his hands infront of his body.

"Your honour's worth about as much as a door key dear."

"Oh you did not just say that."

"Yeah I did, so whatcha gonna do?" Blake just growled low at the thought as she laughed.

After that little detour, they strode in unhindered and unusually accepted by everyone around them, compared to the treatment Hawk had recieved outside the city walls. She shivered a bit as the gothic style interior housed a half dozen ice dragons that were specialized in the location of every text they possessed.

While Canas strode around merrily like a kid in a candy store, Hawk and Blake took a seat and quietly took some time to catch up, as they each had much to ask of the other.

Hawk tapped her toes on the marble stone floor, keeping a pace in her mind. "So... how did you end up here, and don't skip on any of the details."

"Well, it all began a month ago, I dunno how long that is back in our realm but it's felt like a month. I was walking around my home until I heard this voice call to me, I passed out and I re-awoke later. But with the figure of someone standing above me, it was Nergal... He was complaining about a dragonstone or something which wasn't with me."

Blake rubbed his head, unsure of what to think. "Anyway, I was confined to a cell later on, but who should be there.. None other than Lord Elbert, day's went by and soon enough he helped me escape from the cell, sneaking past the guards in place I made it out and ran to a beachhead where luckily I found a ship which was heading back to Lycia. Once I got there I snuck off the ship, surely those poeple wouldn't of wanted me just to walk off there. So I managed to find a guild of thiefs, little place just off Tania, rather gloomy if you asked me, but they taught me some basic stuff, like lockpicking and general theif stuff yeah..."

"But how did you get here? In Arcadia"

"Well that was a matter of actually remembering the other ga-..." Blake looked around to see if anyone else was near or listening in. "Heh.. Call it game hunch."

Hawk rolled her eyes at him, when one of the dragon librarians came over to her, a book in hand open for her viewing. With a proud voice he said, "I believe this particular text might interest you, ma'am."

It read:

'The greater the light is the greater the darkness, till all fades to grey. With light comes hope, with darkness despair, in these the dragoness must warrent, or fall into endless past, instead of moving into the future that needs her.'

After she had read the words aloud, the dragon chuckled with a cheery smile and pranced off.

Blake watched as the dragon went away, "Book worms are really weird..."

But before they could make any other jokes, the floor below them started to rumble and shake beneith their feet. The stone temple roof started to collapse while those inside fled. Hawk caught her leg quickly under a fallen brick, pulling herself loose she saved herself, but wounded her leg openly a fair bit. Blake protectively took her arm on his shoulder and helped her out.

When they got outside, the cause of the earthquake was evident, the guardian dragons of the area readily coming to the scene and circling around behind Blake and Hawk.

From the ashes of the stones and dust, a sand wyrm with six legs and large mouth and wormlike body rose up squealing, its eyes aglow. When it dove underground again, its tail whipped the formidable dragon force off its feet, and wounded many in the process with its sharp spines built in for burrowing. The Arcadians fled the area crying, this intruder interrupted their peace.

Getting to their feet, Hawk looked at Blake with a battle stance, "We have to do something!" And charged into the rubble they had only fleed from moments ago. But the wyrm was fast and could see where Hawk was moving, easily catching her in its huge maw and biting down, breaking into her skin as if she was a mere toy. But instead of consuming her, it tossed her aside and looked to challenge Blake instead.

"Oh great... Just perfect..." Blake muttered under his breath, "_HOW THE HELL AM I MEANT TO DEFEAT THIS THING!"_

Hawk's form fell fast, landing with a sick dull thud into the side of one of the sand brick buildings. But by chance a slice of her blood fell into Blake's eyes and on his hands. All it did though was make him shudder in realization of his own quickly fading mortality. That is until his more wild instinct began to take over...

A pair of dark wings expanded, tearing through his dark shirt and presented fully, as his body sprung in one motion. The wyrm roared in defiance and began to charge, but was too large to outmanuver the winged Blake. His daggers dragged into the side of its mouth as he ran, slicing its face apart. Squalling in agony, the wyrm thrashed as it bled heavily, eventually slumping, all the while Blake held on by digging his blades into it's head and riding atop it until it stopped moving.

The motion of it all, and the adrenaline rush that he had fed off of was over, Blake slumped over and rolled off, landing heavily on his back into the sand. Hawk then started to awaken to the surprised stares of many sentry dragons. When she looked to see where their eyes went, the wyrm and Blake's torn body were all that she could see. Limping over, she sobbed at his side, but when she got a hold of herself and realized he was alive, she was so grateful.

A few of the dragons moved near them, clearing the rubble, and one took them both in its arms and carried them off to the clinic to rest. Hawk was placed on a bed right next to him. She could hear the people and dragon helpers murmer about his power surge.

When they departed she festered up enough strength to go and sit with him on his bed, taking up his hand and watching over him, until his eyes began twitching and slowly lifted.

"Oh, it's just you Hawk." A smile crossed him.


	9. Chapter 9: Ancient Paths

Chapter 9: Ancient Paths

"Who did you expect it to be?"

"I dunno.." Blake tried to move but immediatly felt some pain at the upper part of his back.

"Urgh.. So what happened out there? I blacked out when I heard your body hit the ground."

"I have no clue either, but the dragons say that _you_ saved us." Hawk retained her smile.

"But, I ain't nothing special... " He was cut off by another voice, that of Canas.

"I beg of you to let me into that room and see them," he clamored insistantly.

"Sir, please they won't be moving much, they need time to heal," an assistant said to him.

"It's not like I'm moving them I need to speak with them urgently." Canas pleaded his case to the assistant.

"Okay, go ahead sir, second door to the left as you go down."

Hawk had already gotten back into her bed, and shut her eyes to pretend she was asleep. Canas walked through the door, shutting it before walking over to Blake's side and taking a knee next to him.

He spoke with such joy, "You were amazing out there."

"Well I beg to differ. I don't remember anything... We're were you anyway?" Blake asked rather bluntly and annoyed.

"Erm, I was reading.."

"Sounds right to me.."

"Well I must say I never knew you was a draconic being also."

Blake's eyes widened, "Draconic? No I can't be, I always imagined... But then again.." He looked over to Hawk who had opened her eyes again watching the two have the conversation.

"The blackout makes sense, possibly this was your first taste of your true power, or perhaps a fraction. Since you haven't been trained or in anyway knew about it, the power probably caused your blackout. Very intriguing..." Canas stood up and began to walk out of the door. "I'll be waiting here for you lot tommorow, they say you should be well by then I'll see you then." And with that he walked out.

"Draconic being eh?" Hawk said. "Well it goes with what the dragons recalled 'like that girl just without the tail and alot darker', so it's all true Blakey." She chuckled, "And you say you ain't special."

"Okay so I am, apprently I didn't get the memo." Blake sighed and rested his head back.

They rested through the long hours of the night, which was a peaceful silence in Arcadia, even though there were mighty sandstorms outside it's walls. The next morning both awoke with no pain, as the dragons healing magics were exceptional.

A full night's sleep did Hawk good as she sat up and stretched her arms upright and yawned hard. She looked over and saw Blake, still curled up tight in his sleep. It didn't look like he'd had this much quiet time with someone he could trust in a while.

Playfully she slinked her body out of bed and snuck up behind him, and started blowing on his ear, making him scratch over and over until he woke with a grunt.

"Hey!" He rolled off the bed and tackled Hawk to the floor where they wrestled a bit with laughter, Hawk easily overpowering him though, but eventually letting him up.

The nurse tapped on the door, "Breakfast you silly critters!"

Almost obediently Hawk sprang into bed, and after wiping off a slightly bruised ego and arm, Blake also sat in bed to recieve the meal. But quickly his face dejected slightly with the presentation of steamed vegetables and cooked rat meat. He looked over at Hawk who was already munching away with a smile while the nurse bowed and left.

Blake grimaced, "How can you just sit there and eat this stuff..." He pushed around the various vegetables.

"It's best to accept a free meal, I'd figure you'd know that already... who knows what we might need the energy for."

They finished and walked out of the clinic where the smiles of the Arcadian residents was upon them. However Canas came rushing back up with a scroll in hand.

"Champions! I've made a wonderful discovery!"

Hawk raised her eyebrow and whispered over at Blake, "Did he just call us..."

But she was hushed as he unraveled an extravagent ancient story scroll. The borders were lined with beautiful images with golden and red painted designs. But to Blake and Hawk the writing was illegible, as they looked up with some confusion.

Canas hastily explained, "Come now, you'd think those with dragon blood would be more familiar with their language. But in any case, as you can see here," his finger stretched and traced a path between the various scenes portrayed, "Here there's the leader of the dragons on their migration through the Dragon's Gate... And here," he tapped on its front paws, "He's carrying some sort of stone and seems to be creating the gate with it."

Hawk seemed far less interested, "What's the point Canas."

At that point, the Shaman's smile spread widely, "From what I've heard from Lyn and the others, you two aren't exactly from around here, and with the power of this stone, you might be able to return..."

Hawk ears perked, as Blake's eyes went a bit wider, both uttering the sound of their thoughts as one,

"Home..."

Canas nodded, "Now you see what I mean. But I think there's only one problem to this little gem hunt..."

With little hesitation, Hawk straightened as well as Blake, but her outspoken nature prompted the obvious question, "What do we have to do to get it?"

Canas tapped his chin, still smiling, "Oh, only head through..." his voice crisped "the Dragon's Gate.."

Blake seemed a bit unsettled, "But where exactly is the stone?"

Canas shook his head, "Says here the leader holds it as his treasure on the other side. I suppose you two will have to go see him."

Hawk cut in, "WAIT, _you're_ not going with?"

Canas curled the paper up, "'Fraid not my dear, for as much as I'd love to romp in the dragon's realm, I doubt they'd ever accept my kind. We're the ones who helped drive them to that dimension in the first place.."

Hawk nodded. "Well, I suppose that pretty well explains everything... I suppose this is where we part ways hunh..." Canas nodded in response.

"I'll head back to the group with Lord Eliwood and the others, but you two will need to head for Valor Isle..."

Hawk seemed to shudder at the thought, to return to that most feared place, where she already killed by accident. Blake saw the look in her eyes and clasped her shoulder firmly.

"Hey... we'll go together. Everything's gonna be alright."

With that they nodded and said their farewells, each heading their own way into the endless sands, and hoping luck for the other's journey.


End file.
